Naruto: Walking the Path of Darkness
by The Ultimate Pirate Lord
Summary: AU! Good people get hurt when faced with the unknown. Abused and beaten as a child, How will Naruto cope with it all, And with a dark plot against the leaf village how will he help... better yet will he even want to help? Naruto/Hanabi Lee/X
1. A DARK BEGINNGING

**A/N: **Hey all I've started writing fan-fics again. I think this one is going to be pretty good.

I hope you all like it and review!

~ The Ultimate Pirate Lord

**xXxXx**

Today was an average day in the leaf village, as average as any day can be in a ninja village. There were young children practicing with there shurikens and Jonin veterans exchanging their war stories. But in this peaceful village there was a very unmerciful act taking place.

A small boy dressed in tattered orange clothing was running from small group of people, some of them were seen in the standard ninja attire of the village, while others were dressed as civilians. The small boy ran at a frantic and unorganized pace. What seemed like hours for him, but in reality was only a few minutes, he turned into a small alley. To his unlucky fortune- one with a dead end.

The small boy trembled in fear when some one threw a kunai- hitting him strait in the stomach. "You damn demon! Do not think we're fooled by your acts, we all know what you are!" The now obvious leader of the mob proclaimed.

"Wh-What did I do to deserve this?" The blonde boy asked between his near hysterical sobs. The leader of the mob walked over and kicked the blade deeper into his stomach. His sobs deepened as the blade was driven deeper and deeper, making it harder to breath.

A look of rage contorted the mans face, putting even more fear into heart of the young boy. "What did you do?!" The man shrieked, digging his boot into the boys throat. "You killed my little sister, my wife, my sensei and my teammates! I will carve each of their lives out of your skin and then everyone here will take their revenge on you." He said harshly.

He rammed the heel of his foot into the young boys jaw- there wasn't even time for him to scream when he brought his foot down again earning him a sickening crunch. The cruel treatment didn't stop for what seemed like ages to the small, malnourished, six year old boy. The beating would have been even longer if what appeared to be a withered old man leading a small force of masked ninja hadn't stepped in and stopped the attackers dead in their tracks.

"You worthless pieces of slime, you all gang up on a small boy and attack him like he was a piece of meat and you are all starving wolfs! No one here will see the light of day for a long time!" He said with such intensity that even the masked ninja standing behind him had shivers going down their spines.

He raised his hand and pointed at the mob. At the action, the masked ninja all but disappeared as the mob around them tried to run only to be caught and carried away. One of the masked ninja, one wearing the mask of a wolf, walked up to the old man.

"Hokage-sama all of the attackers have been captured and are being brought to Ibiki as we speak." The Hokage looked at him and sighed. He walked over the small boy who was now coated in blood barley alive and twitching every couple seconds.

"I'm disgusted at the people of this village. Naruto, I hope you can forgive me for letting this happen." he grabbed the boy and disappeared in a swirl of leaves

**xXxXx**

**At the hospital**

**xXxXx**

The Hokage stared at Naruto sadly- he was hooked up to machines and wires that were living for him at the moment. He knew that Naruto healed very fast and would live but he had a feeling that he would never be the same again.

The Hokage stayed with him all night, begging god to have the small boy wake up. After several more hours the small boy in the bed began to stir and soon shot up out of the bed. The Hokage grabbed Naruto and embraced him in a hug, tears welling up in his eyes. "Naruto, I am so sorry about what happened." Naruto just stared into space as the Hokage hugged him.

"Why? What did I ever do? I try and try to be a good boy so people will like me but I only ever get hated… Why old man? WHY!?" He broke down at the last part crying heavily into the Hokage robes. It broke the old mans heart to see the small boy crying like that but felt that he couldn't yet reveal the secrets to the child.

"Naruto I'm sorry but I can't tell you."


	2. New Friends

**A/N: Hey all…plus the ONE person who reviewed…*is crushed* I'm starting a poll to decide who Rock Lee will end up with this is not a normal poll because I will take your reasoning into account so if one person wants a pairing but has the best reason that will be the pairing my front running options are FemHaku or Kin but if you can think of some one else feel free to suggest them.**

**xXxXx**

**Next day**

**xXxXx **

Naruto had been forced to stay in the hospital for another few day with the Hokage visiting him when he could. Though Naruto wasn't cold towards the old man he did not want to see him still being sore about not being told why he was hated all through out the village. "Naruto you haven't touched your food today you need to eat to keep your strength up." the Hokage said motioning to the now cold full plate of food. The small boy just stared at him for a moment not wanting to acknowledge him but tiring of the silence.

"It smelled bad Hokage-sama." he stated flatly. The Hokage winced at the formality Naruto used. He looked at the window staring intently the the Hokage monument in the distance specifically the last head that had been carved into mountain side. He then averted his gaze to Naruto and made a decision even if Naruto was not ready to hear the truth he had to do something to make up what had happened to the boy. "Naruto do you still want to be a ninja?" he asked Naruto in hopes to gain an enthusiastic response from the blonde. Instead he saw a smirk on his face that looked almost happy but at the same time full of a sort of confident determination.

"Be a ninja, I'm going to be the best ninja this world has ever known." the small boy stood up staring into the eyes of the aged leader.

"To be the greatest ninja ever…that would take a lot of hard wor-" the hokage was quickly cut off by the boy.

"I'll work untill my muscles beg me to stop then I'll make them go further, I'll practice until each skill is perfect nothing will stop me there is no obstacle that I won't over come for my own dream." the shocked looked on the Hokage's was almost humorous if not for the seriousness of the moment. The Hokage collected himself for a moment and then sighed.

"Naruto I've decided to put you into the academy a year early With a lofty dream like that you might need a little head start." What he didn't want to tell him was that he thought Naruto needed a way to defend himself and wanted him to receive instruction on how to as soon as possible. The blonde looked excited and replied quickly. "that's so cool Old man." he said loudly but with more restraint then the Hokage had expected it as sad as it seemed he knew the blonde was never going to be quite as happy as before.

xXxXx

Naruto's first day

xXxXx

Naruto stood at the gate of the academy smiling lightly, He was in new clothes given to him as a present by the Hokage for entering the academy He was wearing a pair dark black pants that tucked into his jet black boots his calves were wrapped in white bandages also going into his shoes, He wore a black shirt with an orange stripe going down the center of it. He wished there was more orange in it but the old man had told him orange wasn't a very good ninja color and he's lucky he got that much. After he was done reminiscing about the Hokage's kindness he steeled himself and went through the gates. After walking for a short while he made his way to the room were the new class was meeting. When he walked in he saw a lot of kids but a few in specific caught his eye there was kid in a karate top with freakishly huge eyebrows and his hair tied in a long braid. Then there was another boy who's most distinguishing were his milky white eyes. His internal musings were cut short by the arrival of their sensei she was a taller woman


End file.
